


I hate to let go

by moodyme



Series: TRC/CDTH Prompt Week 2020 [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Blue is trying to come to terms with the fact the boy she is falling in love with will soon be dead.Because of her.TRC/ The Dreamer Trilogy Spring Prompt Week Day 2: Hurt
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Series: TRC/CDTH Prompt Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763401
Kudos: 4
Collections: TRC/ CDTH Prompt Week 2020





	I hate to let go

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from John Denver’s song “Leavin’ on a jet plane” because I challenged myself to title all my fics for this week with lyrics to his songs.

Gansey was going to die.

Those five words played in a nearly constant loop in Blue’s mind these days, followed closely with six others.

I am going to kill Gansey.

Sometimes, there were another five words that repeated in her mind with the other eleven.

Gansey is my true love.

If she were any other person, those last five, she thinks, would have been thrilling. Wonderful. Exhilarating.

But she wasn’t any other person. She was Blue Sargent, a name she wore with something akin to pride. And because she was Blue Sargent, she knew that, someday, she would be the cause of her true loves death.

That was her curse.

That was her fate.

When she was a child and it was something far away, and more like a distantly remembered fairytale, she used to think of it as romantic.

When she was a little older, and it was brought nearer to reality, and it still felt like something that was happening to another person, she let herself be intrigued by the macabreness of it all.

When she saw Gansey’s spirit in the courtyard on St. Marks eve, it become something realer, but she still could distance herself from it, and think of it as finally being allowed into the magic of her family’s world.

And then she made the mistake of falling into the trap of fate, of moving with destiny.

She fell in love.

And with her love, she had sealed Gansey’s fate as well.

Gansey was going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
